


#eridan-with-his-top

by derelictstarship, hummingbirdbandit



Series: Roleplay Collection [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M, Moirails With Pails, Pailing, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derelictstarship/pseuds/derelictstarship, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: Oneshot RP of Feferi domming Eridan.Part of the RP series.





	#eridan-with-his-top

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of the Roleplay Collection. These pieces are edited for grammar and spelling only, and do not have guaranteed accurate characterization. They meander, and are purely self-indulgent writing exercises. We hope you enjoy reading them like we enjoyed writing them.
> 
> Feferi: Hummingbirdbandit  
> Eridan: Derelictstarship

Sometimes, Eridan isn't sure why Feferi keeps him around.

Sure, he's handsome as hell - more handsome than most of the brinesuckin' fools that populate the seas of Alternia - and he's strong, and fast, and basically the most eligible troll this side of the planet, but he has... glaring flaws. His lingering (but diminishing, and nearly gone) adherence to the hemocaste is one of them. His whininess, another. His tendency to push the feelings of others aside to be dramatic about his own while being reluctant to accept help with his problems is something he still struggles with. Slowly, he's getting better, but he still fucks up sometimes. Despite this, she keeps him around. Despite his unworthiness, she allows him to follow her around like an infant barkbeast, and even claims to love him as he loves her.

Not that he doubts her, but... it's just hard to see.

Still, he would do anything for her. He did many things for her, including fight for her when necessary, and she leads with a guiding hand instead of an iron fist. She's just... so perfect, to him, and he's so... not.

Which is why he's in her officeblock, laying his chin on her thigh exactly like a barkbeast, and hoping that she will deign to let him attend her.

Feferi loves Eridan.  She loves him sooooo much.  He's smart, one of the few people smart enough to debate with her and make her feel like she's learned something, and is easily the most important part of her council and her military.  He's a lovely strategist, a great friend, and though he has his flaws, he's working on them, and that's what matters! It's why she was so excited to enter into this matespritship with him.  Though he still doesn't quite believe that he's worth her time (she can tell), Feferi is slowly warming him up to the idea that he matters.

Feferi runs her hand through Eridan's hair, humming happily and flipping through her book.  Eridan has waited so patiently, and Feferi is proud of him. She rubs the base of his horn as she finishes her page and sets her book aside.  She hums thoughtfully. "Are you comfortable, Eridan?"

A low, rumbling purr kickstarts in his chest, and he blinks slowly up at her, purple eyes full of adoration. "Yes, Mistress," he sighs, and then his purr is straight up murdered by mortification. Way to go, Ampora, being horny on main when Feferi is tryin' to chill, he thinks bitterly at himself. He pushes his horns into her hand, and mutters, "Sorry. Yeah, I'm comfortable. I like bein' here w-with you."

Feferi smiles, sharp teeth on display.  She laughs cheerily and rubs his horns a bit more firmly, the gears in her mind turning.  "Why are you apologizing?" she asks, already plotting. Mistress, huh?

"It- I mean, it's not like w-we ewer discussed that sort a thing," he sputters. "I shoulda at least asked before callin' you that." He falters a little, his purr returning by dint of the sheer pleasure of his horns being rubbed. It makes his muscles unknot themselves, turning him into a violet blooded puddle at her feet. "You don't mind?"

Feferi likes seeing him relaxed for once.  It's her absolute favorite, when he goes all... gooey.  She rubs harder. "I don't mind at all. Do you like it?"  She's going to get Eridan to talk about his desires, finally!  He's been so tight-lipped about it, Feferi wasn't sure she would ever get him to actually discuss what he wants.

Why does what he want matter, even? Feferi seems to be pleased with him sharing, so despite his embarrassment, he admits, "Yeah, I do." His cheeks are deep violet- he passed the "acceptable" stage of blushing and skipped straight to "schoolgrub" levels of flushed. "I w-would do anyfin for you, Fef, you know-w that, right? I w-want to do more for you, it doesn't feel like I do enough." _I'd worship you if you let me,_ he doesn't say.

Feferi giggles.  "You do plenty Eridan!  You reely need to give yourshellf more credit!  You're so sweet, and you do more for me than anyone ever has.  I adore you, and I want to do what I can to repay you." She winks, and her face turns stoic.  "Kiss my boots." She holds Eridan's gaze, waiting to see his reaction. Cod, she hopes she's doing this right.  This could be fun!

Those three words feel like a punch to the gut, and he gasps up at her, mouth opening and closing like a guppy's for a solid five seconds. Before she can repeat herself, though, he scoots backwards and lowers himself down further, kissing the tip of one of her boots, and then the other, with trembling lips. "May I take your boots off, Mistress?" His voice wavers, but doesn't crack.

Feferi manages to hold her stern face for promptly three seconds before dissolving into a fit of giggles.  "Sorry! Sorry! You're just... so good! So cute, my cod, I've never seen someone so precious." She leans down and rubs his horns again.  It's something she's always done - mixing signals, and watching Eridan get all flustered. It makes her so happy. Feferi composes herself and nudges Eridan's face with the tip of her shoe.  It seems like he'd like that. "Yes, you may, pet." She pauses. "Is that okay? Is there something else you'd like me to call you?"

Eridan pouts through her apology, until she rubs his horns again and he groans softly, soothed, pacified. The boot against his cheek sends a tiny thrill through him, and he takes her permission and slides her boots off: first the left, then the right. For each one, he slides his hands up her calves in a worshipful manner, kissing her skin where it's thinnest over the bones and cupping her calves reverently. He rubs her feet without asking, a bold move, and murmurs, "Surely you're cramped from w-wearin' these all night."

Feferi sighs in relief, moaning a little at the feeling.  It's so nice! But... "Did I tell you you could rub my feet, Eridan?"  She raises an eyebrow, smiling (she can't help it).

"No, Mistress," he replies, moving his hands back up to her calves. "I just w-want to make you happy." He smiles, and rests his cheek against her knee.

Feferi smiles wider and strokes his cheek with one webbed hand.  "You do. Every day. You know that, right?"

His pusher flutters, and his smile widens. "You mean it? Sometimes I w-wonder. I know-w I'm a nuisance a lot, but I only ewer w-want to please you." He leans his cheek into Feferi's hand, sighing happily.

Feferi giggles again.  "You do a reely good job of that," she says.  "You're not a nuisance! You've done a lot of growing recently, and I'm so very, very proud of you."  Her pusher gives her a funny feeling, and she leans down a bit, pulling Eridan up towards her. "I want a kiss."

Again his pusher flutters, doing a funny flop of happiness in his chest. He pushes himself up using her chair, and meets her halfway, kissing her like he's suffocating and she's air. He tries to downplay how desperate he is for her affection, but it bleeds through anyways. He's always had terrible self control.

Feferi thrives on his desperation.  She never lets on, but it's difficult being a leader.  She always has to wonder whether people actually like her, or are just kissing up to get on her good side.  With Eridan... she never has to wonder. He genuinely adores her, though for why she's not entirely sure. Regardless of why, she's determined to give him something to adore.  

Feferi holds Eridan up with her hands on his face, kissing him back with just as much passion as he has desperation.  He tastes like saltwater and chocolate (why? she doesn't know) and Feferi giggles into his mouth. She breaks the kiss, eyes afire.  "Take your clothes off. Give me a show."

Well, he had been eating Troll Godiva raspberry chocolates before coming in here; Troll Godiva usually helps him when he's lonely, but not this time. This time, only Fef could help him. He's so glad he decided to do this, to come in here.

When Feferi breaks the kiss, he watches her lips, fins fluttering, and nods. He pulls away and stands. First comes his scarf, a staple of his wardrobe as much as it is a comfort item; then his shirt, and he flexes his abs and puts his gills on display for her, exposing the delicate filaments for a few seconds. For his pants, he turns slowly, flexes again to show her his back muscles, and pushes his leggings down, peeling them off while bending from the waist to show her his well-sculpted ass. He's got the best ass out of anyone, except Feferi, and that's because hers outmatches his in volume as well as musculature and shape.

From between his legs, gripping his ankles, he smiles at her and sticks out his tongue, catching a drop of violet pre-slurry from his flushed, dripping wet nook on the tip of it. His expression asks if she's pleased with his performance.

Feferi's gills flutter, and she gasps, feeling the wetness pool beneath her skirt.  "Oh..." She smiles, flustered and flushed pink. "You're so beautiful. Do you know how beautiful you are, Eridan?  I want to watch you. Why don't you come sit here in front of me?" She takes the pillow from her chair and places it on the ground.  "Kneel here for me and show me that pretty bulge!" She smiles, squirming a little in her chair.

Eridan lets out his first flushed chirp of the night. He usually tries to hold back his noises, but right now, he wants her to know how much he loves her. As he sits on the pillow with his knees together, his bulge squirms its way to freedom, the diamond tip waving in the air. He groans softly and arches, rubbing his slick thighs together a little and chirping again. "D- do you like it, Mistress?" His voice is breathy, and he can't even find it in himself to care.

Feferi "oohs" happily as his bulge waves free and smiles.  "I love it. It's perfect. Now sit still and don't touch. Hands on your thighs!"  She watches him ravenously - like he's a snack, and she's starving. "We're going to play a game!"

Eridan lays his palms out flat on his thighs, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "W-what game, Mistress? I'd lowe to play." Arousal curls hot and heavy in his nook at the look she's giving him.

Feferi giggles.  "We're going to sea if you can undress me with your teeth!"  She claps her hands and walks over to him, her skirts billowing around her.  She spreads her legs, power-stancing in front of him and grinning like a fool.  Her bulge is inches from his face, trapped by her panties. "Go ahead - I don't mind if you tear them.  In fact... it would be kind of EXCITING!" She smirks. "How dexterous is your tongue, Eridan?"

Ohhh, fuck. Fuck. Shit. Eridan shivers violently, moaning in the back of his throat. "Vvery," he replies, licking his lips. He tugs at the knot keeping her wrap skirts around her waist, and tugs, undoing it with some determination and his teeth and tongue. Even though she said it would be okay to tear them off her, he doesn't want to be violent; he wants to romance her, woo her, seduce her sweetly. He slips his tongue in under the waistband of her panties and wraps it loosely around her bulge.

Feferi gasps loudly and grabs his horns like handles to support herself.  She wasn't expecting that! "Oh, Eridan, you're so good, how did you know I wanted to feel your tongue?" she gasps, giggling breathily.  "You're very good at this! Come on, get them off so you can get a proper look. You want to sea, don't you?" Her voice chimes like bells - she's having SO MUCH FUN!

He whimpers his confirmation, pulling his tongue back and rolling the salty-sweet taste of her around in his mouth. He takes the waistband of her panties in his teeth and delicately tugs them down, off her hips and down her thighs, until they drop to the floor, at which point he lets them.

And then he's left facing her bulge, and he swallows hard, mouth suddenly dry.

Feferi smiles at him sweetly, all the fierceness gone.  She takes a small step back and squats down to his level, taking his face in her hands.  "How are you doing? You alright? Not too much yet?" She wants to check up on him - Feferi is not about to take things farther than Eridan is comfortable with.  She is intimately familiar with the difference between fantasy and reality, and she doesn't want him to go too far because he's trying to make her happy.

Eridan blinks, a little surprised, and then he smiles, leaning in to kiss her briefly. "I'm okay," he replies when he pulls away. "I love you, Fef. So much. I'm really enjoyin' myself, an' I hope you are too. I just.... w-wanna devote myself to you."

Feferi's pusher flutters.  "I love you too. A whole lot!  I want you to know that you can stop me at any point, alright?  It won't disappoint me - your happiness and safety is the most important thing to me.  I'm gonna check up on you on occasion, okay? We should have a word you can use to tell me to stop.  What do you think? Anyfin you want." She kisses his forehead, lingering there because she can, because he wants her to.

He hums. It's a good idea, even if he doesn't plan on using it right now. "How-w about "pineapple"? Bit of a mouthful, but it's not a sex w-word, so." He smirks a little, tilting his head up so he can kiss the underside of her jaw. "I know-w I can stop any time I like, Fef. I don't w-want to yet, if at all. I feel safe an' good."

Feferi pale-croons at that.  She makes him feel safe. That's what she wants most.  "Good! You are safe. I just wanted to make sure you knew that you have as much control here as me.  I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with, and if you need me to stop for any reason, I will. Now."  She stands back up, bulge curling right at the tip of Eridan's nose... and she steps away, turning her back on him and crossing the room to her chair.  The cushion is soft beneath her (and thankfully waterproof), and she spreads her legs wide so Eridan can see the pink wetness there. "Do you like what you see, Eridan?"

He almost captures her bulge in his mouth. He really almost does. But she moves away before he can, and he's left with his mouth open and his tongue curling on empty air. His eyes follow her every move, filled with a hunger matching her own. Her nook, its fuschia folds soaked with preslurry, looks like the most delicious thing in the world right now, and he licks his lips involuntarily, whimpering in desire. He wants nothing more than to bury his face between her thighs and go to town on her. "Y- yes, Mistress," he answers. "I lowe w-what I see. Your nook is beautiful, an' your bulge magnificent. I... I really w-wanna eat you out, Mistress."

Feferi smiles, giggling.  "Hmmmm... nope!" She traces a finger along her nook, shivering and her gills fluttering in desperation.  "You have to earn it!" Her eyes are playful, but stern. "Why don't we play another game?" she asks, wrapping her hand around the base of her bulge and chirping at the sensation.

A groaning red-rumble starts in his chest, and he watches longingly. "Yes, Mistress? W-what is the game this time? Tell me the rules, please?"

"The game is 'do as I do.'  The only rule is that you can't cum."  She winks, and starts to stroke her bulge with long, lazy pulls, just like Eridan likes.  She knows his body better than he does, and is determined to reduce him to a shivering, gasping mess.

Another wave of arousal hits him straight in the bulge and nook, a small spurt of preslurry coming from the tip of his bulge and a somewhat larger amount gushing briefly from his nook. He wraps a trembling hand around his bulge, matching her strokes in rhythm and length. His core tenses, and he moans, already having to hold back from ending the game early. "Fe- Mistress," he groans, his head lolling back. "Mistress, I w-want you so much...."

Feferi chitters loudly at the admission, rolling her hips and moaning loudly for his benefit.  "I know you do, Eridan. And you're being so good for me, aren't you? Do you know how beautiful you look?  Better than anyfin in the whole world. Cod, I wish you could sea yourself. You look like a god, devoting himself to me.  Strong and handsome and needy. You're perfect." With every bit of praise, Feferi picks up the pace a bit, trying to see how far she can push Eridan before he soils himself.  She wants to find that edge and make him ride it for a bit before he gets his reward. "Warn me before you feel like you're going to cum, pet."

The praise is almost too much; Eridan feels his skin get hot and flushed not just on his face, but his neck and shoulders, too, practically glowing with it. She really thinks that about him? He... well, he knows she loves him, but when she says it like that.... It's just a lot! "Mistress, you're so w-wonderful," he keens, resisting the urge to curl in on himself around his bulge. "You're alw-ways so good t'me, ewen w-when I don't deserwe it. You're stunnin', right now, Mistress, so fuckin' gorgeous. I'm not a god, I'm your dewotee, an' you're the goddess a my pusher- ah!" His face twists into a grimace, and he snatches his hand away from his bulge, his hips twitching a bit even after. His bulge writhes. "Mistress, I can't keep goin' w-without cummin'...."

Feferi lets out a warble at the sight of him and nods her head, face flushed.  "A-alright. Would you like to taste?" She spreads her legs a bit more, an offering.  "Come on then - you've earned it. I'm proud of you."

His eyes widen, and he crawls forward, trying his best not to look as desperate as he is. Eridan lifts a hand to put it on Feferi's thigh, but he hasn't been given per(ch)mission, so he drops it back to his lap. He leans forward, his tongue delving into Feferi's nook, and rubs the broad surface of it against her shame globes in circles.

Feferi keens, all composure gone.  She can't finger herself - as the Empress, keeping her claws long and manicured is important - and Eridan's tongue hits all of the spots she can't reach.  "Cod, Eridan..." she gasps out, clinging to his horns and pulling him in closer as her bulge smears across his face and wraps around his horn. "Touch me, I want you to touch me!"

God, he loves hearing her fall apart like this. He loves making her fall apart, loves being the only one who can do this to and for her. He closes his eyes as her thick bulge nearly smothers him in preslurry before settling around his horn. His tongue picks up the pace and force of its pressure, and he slips a finger(his nails are blunted for her) into her nook, teasing her seedflap with his fingertip.

Feferi croons and writhes, chirring and gasping at the sensations.  He's perfect, he's perfect, and she doesn't think he knows! But she knows how to show him.  She knows exactly how. "Eridan, stop, stop!" she gasps, too close to the edge. She can't be done yet!  Tugging on his horn, she reluctantly pulls Eridan's face away from her nook. Her thighs tremble.

Eridan immediately pulls his tongue out of her nook and lets her push him away. He licks his lips and wipes preslurry out of his eyes so he can look up at her. "W- what's up, Fef?" Did he do something wrong? It's more than a little concerning to be pushed away like that.

Feferi takes a few steadying breaths, trying to hold herself back.  She locks eyes with Eridan, chest heaving. "I want you to fuck me."

That sends a jolt of electricity down his spine, straight to his bulge. He blinks, stunned, and then stammers, "F- Fef, w- are you sure?" God, he's wanted to for ages- usually she's the one who tops, the few times they've had sex. His bulge curls in tightly on itself in anticipation.

Feferi leans forward and kisses Eridan desperately, licking her own taste out of his mouth.  "Eridan, I am ordering you to fuck me." Her voice softens. "Is that okay? If you're not comfortable, we don't have to."

"Cod," he breathes, a smile spreading over his lips. "Yes, Mistress. I'll gladly fulfill any order you giwe me." He flutters his lashes at her, then adds, "I mean it, Fef. I'm okay with it." He stands, and asks, "Can w-we retire to your respiteblock, Mistress? I don't imagine your chair w-will be very comfortable to fuck in."

Feferi shivers at his bluntness.  "Yes, please. Lead the way." She takes his hand, buzzing with excitement and nervous energy, and smiles up at him.  She's never loved someone so much.

Eridan's fins and pusher flutter at the look she gives him, like he's the center of her universe. He obeys, guiding her to her respiteblock, and then to the bed. He asks, "How-w w-would you like me, Mistress?" Honestly, he's not sure what do to; he likes to be taken on his back or his stomach, and only once has he ridden her while she laid back and he did all the work. Never has he had her ride him in any sense. He's excited, but nervous. What if he doesn't satisfy?

Feferi can see Eridan thinking too hard and paps him firmly, smiling.  "Relax, Eridan. You're going to do great!" She kisses him gently, trying to put him at ease, and climbs onto the bed.  Spreading her legs, she waggles her eyebrows playfully. "Come here." She hopes taking the lead will help Eridan calm down.

It does. He smiles at her with utmost adoration, and slides down between her legs, his bulge curling and pressing up against her nook, but not pushing in. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, and asks quietly, "May I, uh, can I-? Mistress?" His face is still completely purple; he can't even make himself say what he wants to ask, what he wants to do.

Feferi takes pity on Eridan, and decided not to tease him.  "Yes. Yes you can. Please." Her legs tremble in anticipation, wrapping around Eridan's waist and pulling him gently forward.  "Go ahead, Eridan."

Relief floods through him. He leans down to kiss her as his bulge pushes into her nook, the diamond head spreading her open while the more manageable tapered length of the rest of his bulge follows. The little finlike frills on the sides and top wiggle against her walls and globes, stimulating both of them at the same time, and he moans softly, nibbling delicately at her bottom lip. He wants to make this good for her like she always does for him. He wants to do this right.

Feferi gasps and her gills flutter desperately as Eridan buries himself inside her.  "Oh my cod..." she moans, curling against Eridan and shaking a little. He's so big, and solid against her as she nuzzles him.  Fefei isn't small, but Eridan is bigger. He's always been bigger and she's always loved how small and protected he makes her feel, but now?  Now it's not protection she feels, but sheer need and a fullness she didn't know she could feel. Chirping like a schoolgrub, she kisses along Eridan's throat.

Her chirp prompts an echoing chirp from Eridan, and he tilts his head up to let her have more skin to kiss. Eridan wraps his arms around her, holding her close as he sinks further into her. The tip of his bulge has some difficulty getting past her seedflap due to its size, but he gets it in- and moans loudly, pressing his face into her shoulder to muffle the absolutely ungodly noises he's making. She's so fucking tight; he feels like he's teetering on the edge already, but there's no way she's close, so he does his best to hold back, and withdraws one arm so he can wrap his hand around her bulge. He strokes and squeezes it near the base, even slipping his thumb into her vent, how she likes it.

Feferi is a wreck, and she's not ashamed of that fact.  Eridan takes her apart with confidence she isn't used to seeing from him, and it's unbelievably sexy to see.  She almost screams when he buries himself into her genebladder, and bites a very obvious mark into the side of his neck - not a pitch move, but an attempt to silence her very loud noises.  When Eridan wraps a hand around her bulge she whines in his ear, nibbling his fins and holding him tight. It's so good, she can barely handle it.

Her teeth barely miss his gills when she bites down, and his hips stutter, a broken little cry escaping him. He doesn't cum- he can't cum, yet- but he's walking a thin line. The fin-nibbling makes him whimper. "Fef," he breathes, like a prayer, like it's a sacred syllable. "Fef, I lowe you, I'm so, so close, please!"

"I love you, too, Eridan - come for me."  Feferi breathes this into his ear, rolling her hips up into his.  "You're my perfect boy and I love you." Cod, she hopes she can hold back long enough to bring her plan to fruition.

Eridan gasps and does as he's told, thrusting into her once, twice, three times more before he spills his slurry into her genebladder, violet leaking out the tip of her bulge just a little. He shudders, going still except for the movement of his hand and the rise and fall of his chest from his labored breathing.

Feferi scrabbles at Eridan's back, barely able to hold back her orgasm as he pours into her, filling her up.  She pants, her stomach taut and straining, right on the edge. She reaches into her sylladex, shy for the first time since they started, and pulls out a gorgeous bucket - made of white gold and encrusted with pearls and coral.  "Do you... want to?" she gasps, a spurt of slurry leaking from the tip of her bulge. She just has to hold back long enough to find out what Eridan wants. She can do that.

Tears of shock and joy well up in his eyes, and he gasps, gaping for a few precious seconds. She... wants to fill a pail with him? Really? They've never... he assumed they might eventually, or that Fef simply wasn't interested. "Yes. Yes! Cod, Fef, we gotta- you can't just spring this on a guy! I really w-wanna fill a pail w-with you, Fef."

Feferi giggles breathily, her bulge writhing in frustration.  It nearly screams WHY AREN'T YOU TOUCHING ME? Reaching for Eridan's hand, Feferi smiles at him, trying to impart all of her love to him in one gesture.  "You mean everyfin to me, Eridan," she tells him. "I didn't know how else to make you believe that. Help me up?" She needs to kneel over the pail if this is going to work.

"You mean eweryfin' to me," he echoes. Eridan helps her up onto her knees and positions the bucket below her, between them. He knows exactly where to press to let the slurry out, so he slips two fingers into her nook and pushes up into the spot between her globes and her seedflap firmly. His other hand milks her bulge with long, squeezing strokes, trying to coax her orgasm out of her.

Feferi croons at the overwhelming sensation of release and cums, their slurry pattering loudly in the pail in the most obscene way.  She leans heavily on Eridan, too weak to stay upright, slurry pouring from her bulge and nook as she moans and shakes. Her fins flutter and then still, and she slumps, spent.

Eridan tucks the pail into his sylladex and helps Feferi lay down, cleaning her up with a damp cloth. He purrs and chirps at her, mixing pale and red indiscriminately,and nuzzles her neck, just above her gills. "I lowe you, Fef," he coos softly. "I lowe you, an' I can't wait to present this pail w-with you."

Feferi purrs back, a little fuchsia puddle beneath Eridan's touch.  She moves her legs a bit to help him clean her off, and once he's finished she raises her arms up to pull him in for cuddles. "I love you so much, Eridan.  Do you sea now how much you matter?"

He nods, choking up a little. "Do you know-w how much you matter to me, Fef? Sometimes I don't feel like I express it too w-well, an' I need you to know." Eridan slots info her arms like he was made to hold her. Honestly, he kind of thinks he was.

Feferi giggles.  "You express it reely well!" she insists, nuzzling under his chin.  "Everyfin you do, you do for me. Honestly, I wish you'd spend some time on youshellf sometimes!"  She laughs. "I'm so glad we got to do this."

"Me too," he sighs. He nuzzles her horn, kissing the sensitive bone gently. "I'm just tryin' to be the best quadmate I can be, an' doin' stuff for you an' dotin' on you is how-w my pan thinks is best. I dunno if that's really the best w-way, but..." He shrugs. "I'm tryin."

"I love you," Feferi mutters, feeling very sleepy.  "An I think you're the best quadmate a gull could ever ask for."

"You're the best quadmate I could ewer ask for," he replies. He sees her sleepiness and smiles. "Let's sleep, Fef. W-we can take our pail to the Caves ourselwes tomorrow-w."

Feferi nods, already dozing off.  "G'night Eridan. Thank you."

"You're w-welcome, Fef." It takes longer for Eridan to sleep, but when he gets there, he sleeps deeply and dreamlessly.


End file.
